


Firestarter

by Sharpshooter57



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Fire Powers, Fluff, Kidnapping, Lost Love, Love/Hate, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew kidnapping Blackwidow wouldn't be easy, but you never thought it would end that badly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You kicked the bike into life as you followed your target, you skidded between cars as you watched the female race away, you quickly drifted down a street as people dived out the way, you slammed your foot on the floor making a perfect right turn and speeding off once more, you smirked as you looked down seeing your target on a lower road, you pressed the turbo as the bike hit the wall you leaped off and tackled the target off the bike, both rolling on the floor scratching up your bodies hissing in pain as you scrambled to your feet, kicking off their helmet and then planting your foot into their head. You stood panting as you looked down to the female, as people started to surround you, you turned slowly looking at people, sirens started going off as SHIELD vans started to turn up men jumping out and pointing their guns at you.  
"Leave the woman alone!" They commanded as you raised your hands.  
"You want me to leave the Blackwidow alone," You sighed smirking as you looked at her body, "You know how hard it was to track this bitch"  
"If you don't come now, we will use force" The leader yelled, as you turned around looking at man in the eyes as he began shaking.  
"Something wrong?" You smirked as the man dropped his gun.  
"Sir!" The men yelled as he fell to his knees.  
"Men, run!" He yelled as he gripped his head.  
"You better listen to him" You muttered as a red blaze started to come off your eye, the men stood there ground as you sighed, you heard a groan behind you as black widow was on her feet.  
"Damn I can't have my fun" You pouted as you clicked your fingers encasing Blackwidow in a ball of flames, "You're going to let me go, unless you want widow burned to a crisp"  
The men all stood looking at the captain who nodded to another guard who pressed his ear.  
"I didn't say you could contact someone" You snapped as the man fell to the floor in a heap, "Feeling a bit hot on the inside are we"  
You watched as he franticly began removing his clothes, a bike flew towards you as you burnt it to ashes before it reached you.  
"Hawkeye!" The men called, you raised as eyebrow as a man stood pointing a bow and arrow at you.  
"What do you know" He said his voice serious.  
"They know nothing so bye" You waved as walked away carrying Blackwidow in a ball as a van pulled up, you dropped Blackwidow to the floor as she gasped for air your men throwing her in the back as you burnt on arrow which raced towards your head.  
"What do you want Robin Hood" You rolled your eyes as the van drove off, you lay out a wall of fire in front of the men as they fired bullets each one evaporating before they reached the other side.  
"Ow" You hissed as part of the wall put out, you turned seeing Robin Hood stood there.  
"You know, you're meant to steal from the rich and give to the poor, well you see I'm poor so" You quickly threw a large firewall at the hoard of arrows which flew towards you.  
"I don't give a shit, give Blackwidow back" He glared coldly.  
"Hmm let me think about that" You said acting dumb before glaring at him, you both stood still the only noise was the crackling of the fire wall as the men tried to break it.  
"No" You hissed as he charged towards you, he threw his fist at you, hissed as you caught it in your hand.  
"Quite a punch you got there" You muttered looking down at his hand as he quickly looked at it too, his skin starting to glow bright red.  
"Bastard" He hissed as he kicked your stomach and broke free, you fell to one knee holding your stomach , you looked up quickly dropping to the floor as he kicked his foot towards your head, you rolled to the side and flipped back onto your feet.  
"You're good" You smiled clapping your hands as he glared at you, "Hawkeye was it?" You smiled as you began burning his arrows once more.  
"You really care for that Blackwidow, you like her don't you" You smirked laughing slightly, hissing as an arrow cut your cheek.  
"She's my friend" He yelled as he fired an arrow which spilt and cut into your leg, you let out a scream as you fell to the floor.  
"Enough!" You screamed looking at him as he froze in place, "No more fucking arrows!" You yelled as you burnt his whole supply.  
You sat panting as he walked over, "You used it up didn't you?" He asked as he looked down his breath heavy.  
"I just can't be bothered to fight" You smirked up to him as he kicked you to the side, you skidded a bit before you got to your feet, your vision going blurry.  
"It's over" Hawkeye muttered as he drew a gun from his side, "Where is-"  
"Hey bird need some help!" A suit of metal called as he landed next to him, you watched as Clint turned to the suit, you took this chance to run as fast as you could and jumped off the road.  
"Wait!" Hawkeye called as you fell, "Shit" Hawkeye hissed.  
"Ow fuck" You panted as you fell through the roof of a lorry, you lay on broken wooden panels, slowly closing your eyes.

"What the!?" A man yelled as he opened the door, you slowly opened an eye as you sighed.  
"Friend, just don't" You sighed looking to him, as he grabbed his phone and called 911, you rolled your eyes as you stood up slowly gaining your balance as you noticed the cut all down your legs.  
"I hate this" You muttered as you heated your skin the cuts closing slowly, you fell to the floor gripping your head as the man climbed into the truck.  
"You ok?" He asked, you glared up at him smiling.  
"I'm borrowing your truck" You muttered as you lit his hair on fire, and made a small hole on his pocked the keys falling out, as he screamed and jumped out.  
"Move body!" You yelled as crawled out grabbing the keys and landing on the floor, holding the truck as you stood up, slowly making your way towards the door, you flung it open and lifted yourself up into the drivers seat.  
"Ok, so this is a lot different to a bike" You sighed as you shoved the key into the ignition, the truck coming to life. Slowly but surely you set off down the road, the trailer fell off but that didn't bother you, you kept driving as you pulled up to the base.  
"Miss!" Your men yelled as you fell out the truck, you slowly looked up seeing a looming figure over you.  
"You're a mess" He hissed, as you tired and failed to stand, "But you did your part, there's a room inside for you" He muttered as he walked off.  
"Come on" A voice sighed as they scooped you up and carried you off into a room.

You woke up as the sun crept through the window, groaning as you saw the glass of water on the side drinking it.  
"Feeling better now?" The voice smirked as you laughed slightly.  
"Thanks, Dan" You smiled to the man sat in the chair.  
"Any time, boss wants to see you" Dan said as he got up walking towards you, "Just please, be more careful next time" He kissed your forehead as you smiled.  
"You know we can't be together" You sighed as you stood up, Dan turned as he opened the door.  
"Why, because I'm water are your fire?" Dan laughed as you rolled your eyes following him out the door.  
"Here" Dan opened the door for you "Have fun" He winked as you walked past.  
You walked into the room a light shinning down on Blackwidow as she was chained to the chair.  
"Hey" She smirked, "Long time no see"  
"Look, I don't know why you're here, and to be perfectly honest I don't know why I'm here, just co-operate" You sighed as you sat down on a chair in the corner, the door opening once more as your boss walked in, giving a little salute as he sat opposite Blackwidow.  
"So Natasha" He began,   
"That's actually a really nice name" You cut in smiling to her as she raised an eyebrow, you were met by a sharp pulse through your body.  
"Bitch" You hissed as you noticed a belt around your ankle, you waited till the integration was in full swing, slowly burning the belt off your ankle, trying your best to contain the pain as the electric shot through your body.  
"Dispose of her" Your boss turned to you as you let out a sigh.  
"Huh?" You yawned as you rolled your ankle, he quickly slapped your across the face.  
"Ow" You pouted as you held your cheek glaring at your boss, "You want me to burn her?"  
"No take her to the cell" He commanded.  
"Get someone else to do it" You glared at him as he rose his hand to slap you once more, you lit his hand on fire as he screamed, Blackwidow jumping in response.  
"You bitch!" He yelled as he pressed a button, you sat looking at him as he kept pressing it.  
"I don't think it's working" Natasha smirked as you laughed slightly.  
"I mean if she figured it out before you, you're not very smart" You sighed as you stood up, he quickly threw his hand around your neck and pinned you to the wall.  
"Put her down!" Dan snapped as he burst in.  
"Shut up boy!" He snapped as he threw you across the room, you slammed into a wall letting out a gasp.  
You watched as Dan and your boss argued, you noticed Natasha fiddling with her lock.  
You lit her hands on fire as she screamed they both turned to her.  
"Going somewhere?" You asked as you stood up, as Natasha whipped her head around looking at you.  
"I've never heard of you" She glared as you walked behind her placing your hand on the lock.  
"There's a reason for that" You muttered as Natasha realised what your doing, "I just never stay in one place" The lock melted to the floor as you walked back over to your boss, Natasha staying in the same place.  
"I know what you just did" Your boss glared as your froze, slowly turned to see he held a gun to your head.  
"Bye" He muttered as he pulled the trigger, your body falling to the floor as the shot went off, you didn't feel anything, you couldn't feel blood on your head.  
Your breath hitched as you saw Dan laying on top of you, his blood falling onto you.  
"D...Dan..?" You muttered, slowly brushing your hand threw his hair.  
"You were better than that twerp anyway" Your boss sighed as he threw the gun on the floor and walked out.  
"Hey..." Natasha muttered as she stood over you, slowly lifted Dan off you.  
"You're fault!" You yelled slamming a burning fist into her stomach as she flew backwards into the wall, "You bitch!" You screamed as the room burst into flames, Natasha quickly ran towards the doors, you sealed the room with fire as Natasha looked at you as she ran towards the gun, trying to pick it up but burning her hand.  
"Nat!" A voice called you turned towards the door as the flames were put out by white foam, you felt on arrow slam into your arm as you screamed falling to the floor.  
"Clint, we have to help her!" Natasha coughed as Clint looked at you, as he dragged Nat out of the room.  
"Clint, we can't leave her!" She yelled as the room slowly fell in, you crawled over to Dan the flames dying down as you touched his body, a tear evaporating off your skin.  
You noticed a small box on Dan's body, slowly moving your trembling hands as you opened it a small necklace lay in it, with a note.  
"This won't melt" You read out loud as you held a red jewel in your hand.  
"I swear, I'll get them for you" You muttered as you lent down kissing him on the lips, "I wish I said it Dan," You sighed as you stood up.  
"I love you" You smiled as you walked out the room clipping your necklace around your neck.  
"First on the list" You mumbled as you walked down the corridor, you swung the door open as your boss sat there.  
"I've got work for you-"  
"Cram it" You glared as you stormed towards him.  
"Hey, no wait a minute" He panicked as he pressed a button under the table, guards storming into the room.  
"You're so hopeless" Your boss laughed as he turned his chair around looking out the window.  
You clicked your fingers as all of them fell to the floor screaming in pain, slamming your foot on the ground your boss turned around sighing.  
"I'll do the job myself-" Before he could even reach the gun, you hand lit his skin on fire, he fell to the floor as he began rolling trying to put himself out.  
"You can't put them out" You smirked as you kicked the table to the side, as he slowly looked at you.  
"Time for that head of yours " You hissed as you pressed a finger on his head, "to pop" You smiled as he fell to the floor, his body not moving.  
"Any men listening!" You shouted down the mic, "That bitch Blackwidow and her friend Robin Hood"   
"Are mine" You glared as you stormed out the room and into the yard, grabbing a gun from the side and shooting four men dead as they got on their bikes.  
"Just give me it" You rolled your eyes as you aimed your gun at a mans head as he nodded slowly and rolled out a black bike with electric blue rims.  
"Thanks" You smiled as you shot him, his body falling on the bike, you brushed it off as you brought the bike to life and sped off down the road.

You drove on till you saw a SHIELD van parked outside a small restaurant, you pulled up and got off the bike and made your way over to the van, you smirked as you slid under it and burnt a small gap in the fuel tank, you slid out from under it and got back on your bike, smiling as you watched a red headed female get in along with a man.  
"That's not Robin" You hissed as they drove off, "Oh well".  
You revved the engine and took off after the van, you noticed a bike behind you, following your every move.  
"Time to play" You smiled as you zoned in on the leaking fuel tank, "Boom" You muttered as the van exploded as it flipped over, the bike behind you slamming into you, causing you to fall off and fly into the side.  
You watched as Blackwidow crawled out the van.  
"You better leave her Robin" You smiled as you lit his back on fire as he dropped off the bike and onto the floor trying to get rid of the flame.  
"What!" You screamed as a large electric pulse went around your body, you slowly looked down seeing a metal circle on your leather jacket.  
"Hood!" You snapped as you burnt it off, you stormed towards him as he was pulling Blackwidow away from the fire.  
"Why are you doing this!" Clint yelled at you as you froze, "SHIELD has never targeted you, in fact we didn't even know you were existed"  
"Clint, don't she helped me" Natasha muttered.  
"She killed him" You glared as you walked towards them.  
"Clint don't hurt her" Natasha coughed, "She doesn't know what she's doing"  
"She knows damn well what she's doing" Clint hissed as he loaded an arrow, you turned behind you as two vans sped towards you firing at you.  
"Nat!" Clint called as he tried to protect her.  
"Oh god....I'm sorry" You muttered as Clint looked at you a wall of fire behind your back.  
"You're her Dan" You smiled slightly, you turned around and threw the wall of fire down.  
You spread your feet apart, and looked at the two vans slowly placing to hands in front of you.  
"Close your eyes" You muttered as a small ball of fire began forming in your hands.  
"Quick reverse!" The men yelled, as they tried to climb back into the van.  
"Too late" You smirked as you crushed the ball in your hands, before opening them next to each other a white beam firing out, lighting up the whole sky.  
"What the fuck..." Clint muttered as he lowered his arm from his eyes his jaw falling open, the road was boiling tar and the vans were no more than piles of ash.  
"You two ok?" You panted as you fell onto one knee.  
"Clint," Natasha glared at him as he nodded, he slowly got up and made his way over to you.  
"Hey...woah hey!" He yelled as he caught you.  
"Don't....hurt me" You muttered as Clint carefully picked you up.  
"Don't worry, we won't" He smiled, as your vision went.


	2. Trust is a difficult thing

"Huh..." You muttered as you tried to move your arm but it was chained to the wall, you quickly looked around seeing you were in a large glass container.  
"So you're awake" Natasha smiled as she sat on a chair.  
"I'm sorry" You hung your head, as Natasha sighed.  
"It's ok-"  
"I'm sorry I freed you" You glared to her, "I should have just let Clint come save you, then he wouldn't have died"  
"You mean Dan?"  
"Don't you dare say his name!" You snapped jolting forward but being pulled back by the cuffs, "Get off!" You yelled as you set fire to it, only to scream as a shot of electricity ran through you.  
"They're fireproof" Natasha sighed as she got up and tapped on the glass getting your attention, "Look a man called Nick wants to talk to you"  
"He can fuck off" You muttered as you fell back onto the bed, and grabbed the handcuffs.  
"I told you, they're fireproof" Natasha sighed, "Look Nicks coming to talk to you" She froze mid sentence as you melted the wall around the chain and got off the bed.  
"Don't make me do this" Natasha sighed as she grabbed a gun off the side, "We just want to talk"  
"You're going to let me go" You ordered as you walked towards the glass.  
"Enough" Nick shouted as water poured down on you soaking you head to toe.  
"Nick, she's in no condition to talk, I don't think-"  
"So (f/n), am I correct?" Nick said ignoring Natasha as he walked towards the glass.  
You kept quite as you looked to see where the water was coming from, "That wasn't me by the way, your other friend Hawkeye did that" Nick glared to a camera as the water turned off.  
You evaporated it from your body who looked to Nick who was smirking.  
"I'm not a circus monkey" You hissed as threw a fireball at Nick, the glass put out the fireball.  
"Clearly" He nodded, "How would you like to live here?"  
"So you can run tests on me, I've heard this all before" You rolled your eyes as you lay down on the bed.  
"Dan's alive" Nick said, as you slowly turned your head to him as he turned away, "Join us and there's a chance we could save him"  
You held the necklace in your hand as you got up and walked towards the glass.  
"I'm sure you can let yourself out miss" Nick smiled as you placed your hand on the glass as it began to melt you stepped out as Natasha looked at you.  
"Follow me" She smiled as you glared at the camera as the red light went off.  
You followed Natasha down some corridors in silence, you looked though glass panels at the street below, you watched the cars speed past each other only to soon become grid locked once more.  
"(f/n)" Natasha said as you looked at the back of her head, "Do you like working with people"  
"I don't care, as long as they don't get in my way" You muttered as Natasha sighed.  
"When you're in a team, you have to work together" Natasha said as if she was scolding you.  
"And yet, how did I get away, that's right your team mate got distracted by his friend" You glared at Natasha who turned sharply.  
"Look, you're going to have to work on a team, because no one trusts you alone!" She snapped as you smirked.  
"Well" You muttered as you stepped into the lift, "Where's your team now?"  
Natasha quickly turned slamming her leg into your stomach as you slammed against the lift wall, "Containing a fire in a box!" You yelled as fire spread out your palms the room started to get increasing hot, "Not so smart" You smirked as Natasha threw a punch which barely brushed your arm.  
"You're getting sloppy" You muttered as you threw a small ball of fire at the switch saying floor 1, "Shall we turned up the heat" You smirked then froze as Natasha slammed the alarm and water pounded down on you the fire going out.  
"Aw, you're no fun" You sighed as Natasha coughed for air as the doors opened and a suit of armour faced your both.  
"Oh it's Tin man from before" You muttered as Natasha walked past him.  
"Show her to her room" She glared back to you as she walked off.  
"And you're so much prettier than Nick said" He smirked as his helmet unclipped, "I'm Tony by the way"   
"Great" You said coldly as you walked past and into the large room, looking in awe at the red sofa and the massive TV.  
"So you like what you see?" Tony smirked now out of his suit.  
"Just show me my room" You glared as Tony raised his hands.  
"Captain Teamwork isn't going to like you" Tony shook his head as he started to make coffee, "I'll take you in a minute just relax, I want some coffee first, just takes a while to heat up" He muttered as he put the machine on.  
"Here" You said as you pushed Tony to the side and placed a hand on the pot as the coffee instantly boiled and Tony looked at you, "Now get a mug and take me"  
"Ah a new team member" A tall blonde man smiled as he walked in wearing a plain top and jeans.  
"This is Steve, aka-"  
"Captain America" You said glaring at him.  
"Oh so you know him but not me" Tony mumbled into his coffee as Steve laughed.  
"Nice to meet you" Steve smiled as he held out his hand and you looked at it, before he pulled away awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Tony, take me to my room" You glared at him as he slowly put down his coffee.  
"Well...you see the thing is...you don't have a room...I may have stored my equipment in it" Tony muttered, as you stood still glaring at him.  
"So move it" You hissed, as Tony laughed slightly.  
"You see, I may have set up everything in there," Tony smiled, "But don't worry a new room will be ready for you shortly."  
"How shortly?" You asked as Tony quickly walked towards the lift.  
"Tomorrow, so find someone to share with" He smiled as the doors shut, you stood there as you and Steve both sighed.  
"I've heard a bit about you from Nick, seems like you've lost someone close to you, I know the feeling" Steve began.  
"The Winter Solider, Bucky right?" You said as he looked at you eyes wide.  
"We've met on a mission, he's not a bad guy" You muttered then looked at Steve who was smiling.  
"Yeh, he's not a bad guy at all" He laughed slightly, he seemed relieved to hear someone say that, "We should go meet him together one day"  
"But I'm guessing you don't know where he is" You said looking at Steve who shook his head.  
"You'll find him" You smiled to Steve, "Like I'll find mine"  
"You" Clint glared as he stormed towards you.  
"Hey" You waved as he threw a punch hitting you on the face, as you fell onto the floor.  
"Clint!" Steve snapped as Clint shook his hand.  
"That's for attacking Nat" He glared as you clicked your jaw to the side standing up  
"And this is for hitting me!" You snapped as you slammed a flaming fist into his gut as he slid back, the cloth of his shirt had burnt away, the skin underneath chard slightly.  
"Cut it out you're on a team!" Steve snapped as you both stopped and glared at each other.  
"Clint, take it out in the training room!" Steve ordered Clint who walked off.  
"What floor is the training room?" You questioned to Steve who replied as you headed off to the lift.  
The doors pinged open as you walked out into the room, your jaw dropping as you saw the equipment.  
"Wow" You muttered as you walked in quickly ducking as an arrow flew over your head.  
"Let's take it out in here" Clint glared as he stood in his gear.  
"You heard what Steve said, we're on a team" You shrugged your shoulders.  
"Not until you say sorry" Clint hissed as he fired another arrow, you let it skim your arm as Clint looked at you.  
"You apologise first" You smiled, as Clint glared at you.  
"You could have dodged that!"  
"And you could have not pulled the string back, but you did"  
"Why did Fury even let you on the team" Clint muttered as he drew another arrow.  
You held out a hand in front of you as Clint pulled back the bow.  
You clicked your finger by your side cutting the tense atmosphere as Clint released the arrow, you instantly burnt it the ash brushing against you.  
You ran towards him as he threw the bow to the side, and blocked your punches.  
"Let's make it more exciting" As you lit your fists on fire and began punching Clint who kicked your away.  
"Oh do you want to have a go" You smiled as you lit his hands on fire as he screamed.  
Your whole body tensed and fell to the floor in a heap as Ironman stood next to you.  
"You alright?" Steve asked as he ran over to Clint, you slowly turned your head seeing a large metal circle on your back, blue lines pulsing into your skin.  
"Bad girl, you're not meant to hurt team members" Tony said through his suit as you glared at him, you tired your best to melt away the metal but it didn't budge you were only met by another shock as you passed out.

You awoke to alarms pounding in the room, you sprung to your feet as you noticed a screen flashing red saying invaders, you grabbed a gun and strap from the side and attaching it to your black jeans, you ran out the room as quietly as you could and made your way to the stairwell. Creeping up the stairs as you heard a man running down, you hid on the lower stairs and grabbed him by the collar as he ran past pulling him over, quickly putting him in a sleeper hold.  
"Who are you?" You muttered into his ear as he tried to break free, you rolled your eyes and heated your arm as you covered his mouth as he screamed. You noticed a red symbol on his jacket.  
"Hydra" You mumbled as you looked down at the man, "Who are you here for" You hissed as you removed your hand so he could speak.  
"Romanova..." He panted, "Please let me-"  
You tightened your grip as he passed out, you lay down his body, melting his weapons and stealing his communication device, you tuned into the channel as you carried on up the stairs.  
"Use the gas" Someone said, you then heard scream from upstairs, you threw the device away and sprinted up as fast as you could.  
"Nat!" Clint screamed as he ran out the room coughing, he looked at you, "This is your fault!" He yelled.  
"Shut up" You hissed as he tried to go back into the room, you grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him on the floor, diving on top of him creating a shield of fire covering you both from the blast.  
"This is Hydra, not what I was!" You snapped at him as he stared at you.  
"You...saved me?" He said confused as you got off him dismissing the flames, you looked at the room which was a fiery mess.  
"Clint!" You heard Natasha scream as you followed Clint down the stairs.  
"This way!" Ironman ordered as he shot down guards.  
"Duck!" You shouted as he crouched as you threw a fireball over his head killing guards, you kept on running following Clint down to the bottom floor where Steve was taking care of the men, as he tried to fight his way to Natasha.  
"Move!" Clint started yelling as he tried to shove men out the way, you sighed as you pushed him to the side and slammed your hands on the ground a line of fire shooting out and pushed the men apart.  
"GO!" You yelled as men started to come for you, Clint ran down the corridor of fire as you followed sealing it behind so no one could follow.  
"Shoot the fucking wheels!" You yelled as you knocked out the guards who headed for the armoured truck, Clint loaded his bow and shot out the back to wheels, but the van still drove off, you both began running on foot chasing after it.  
"Do you trust me?" You panted as the van started to get away.  
" A little" Clint laughed panting.  
"Good enough!" You yelled as you tripped him over, "It's for your own good!" You yelled as you slammed your foot into the ground and fire spurted out and you flew at the van grabbing the handle on the back, you burnt the lock away swinging open the door, as you were met face to face with a gun, and saw Natasha with a mask on which was attached to a gas tank.  
"Let's swap, I'm better than that trash" You smiled as the men looked confused.  
"Shit!" They hissed as they guns melted in there hands, you ducked under their attack kicking them in the back as they fell onto the fast moving floor, you pulled the mask off Natasha as you saw Ironman close approaching.  
You burnt away the ropes and threw Natasha over your shoulder.  
"You better catch!" You yelled as you threw her out, Tony sped forward catching her in the suit, you were about to jump when a guard grabbed your around the neck and dragged your back in, you tried to break free but he shoved the mask over your mouth as the room began to spin.

You awoke in a large tank, you quickly sat up seeing two guards facing away from you, you noticed a large weight attached to your leg, "It's the same material as before" You muttered to yourself.  
"Hey!" You snapped as they ignored you, you pouted as you walked towards the glass and place your hand on it, trying your hardest to melt it.  
"What...?" You said puzzled looking down at your hand, "But...it should work"  
"It's fireproof, how dumb do you think Hydra is" A man laughed, you turned to see him walking towards you.  
"So, you went to save Blackwidow, it's been a long time Ignis, that was your code name wasn't it?" He smirked.  
"I haven't heard that one in a while, you know why I was called that?" You smiled as you sat on the floor.  
"It means Fire in Latin" He sighed as he sat down, "But I'm afraid we can't chit chat, little girl."  
"I think I preferred Ignis" You hissed as you watched him hold a control panel.  
"So, how did you get these fire powers?" He questioned as you stood there amazed at how blunt he was.  
"And I would tell you why...?" You asked puzzled, "What power do you have?" You turned to the floor which began to separate under you showing a larger tank of water, you remembered the brick on your leg.  
"Ok, OK!" You yelled as the floor went back inwards.  
"So mind telling me?" He asked once more.  
"They took me when I was a kid...and no I don't know who...but they injected us, the hurt thousands of us...two of us lived"  
"Oh, so there's one more of you?" He raised his eyebrow.  
"They're water, I'm fire, we were meant to fight to the death but we ran instead" You muttered as you felt your eyes welling up.  
"Oh so they mean a lot to you" He smirked as he noticed your body language change.  
"Don't you dare go looking for him!" You yelled.  
"So it's a he" He nodded as he wrote something down.  
"I said leave him!" You yelled banging on the glass.  
"Well, if you're not willing to co-operate we can go get the other one and examine him" He muttered as he stood up.  
"Don't!" You screamed, "Take my blood, but for god sake don't hurt him!" You cried as you fell to the floor.  
"Don't cry now, little girl, it won't hurt that much" He smirked as he pressed a button and a robot arm came out from the corner holding a needle, you backed away from it pressing yourself up against the glass.  
You froze as an arrow smashed into the glass leaving a small dent.  
"Break it!" Clint yelled blood dripping from his forehead.  
You threw a fireball at the arm as it broke, you watched as Clint shot an arrow at the man who interviewed you.  
"Guards!" He yelled as the two guards ran around the tank and began fighting Clint.  
"You...this is your doing!" He snapped as he walked towards the panel, "I told you to behave!" He snapped as he slammed the button as the floor began to pull away.  
"Clint!" You screamed, but Clint was too busy, "Clint help!"  
"(f/n)!" Clint snapped as he killed to two men and ran towards you.  
"Say good bye!" The man yelled as the floor had pulled away, you held your breath as you sunk to the bottom of the tank and began pulling at the weight franticly as you watched Clint kill the man with an arrow through the neck. He ran over and started to band on the glass, he was screaming something but you couldn't make it out.  
"Burn it?" You muttered in your head as you read his lips, it clicked in your head as you started to heat your body up.  
"Aaaaaa!" You screamed as your whole body glowed a bright red, then white as the water evaporated away the glass smashing under the pressure.  
"Hey, shh, it's ok, cool down" You heard Clint mutter as he crouched next to you.  
"Why...are you here?" You panted your body slowly returning to it's normal temperature.  
"I told you, I trusted you...a little" He smirked as you let out a sigh, "Nat's fine thanks to you"  
"Sorry about tripping you, but I would have burnt you with the flames from my foot" You muttered as you sat up, as Clint supported you.  
"You're not bad...Ignis" He laughed slightly as you groaned.  
"Don't call me that...Hood" You smirked to him as you both laughed.  
"Here" He muttered as he picked the lock on the chain as you rolled your ankle.  
He got up you tried to follow suit but fell onto the floor once more.  
"You used up all your strength" Clint sighed as crouched down and pointed to his back.  
"Hop on" He smiled as the pulled the quiver to the side, you groaned for a moment before you climbed on and Clint stood up.  
"Erugh, you're heavy" He huffed.  
"Exactly let me off!" You yelped as he laughed.  
"I'm only joking" Clint smirked as you walked down the corridor, you grabbed a gun off Clints side and shot men in the head who came towards you.  
"Here we are" He sighed as he placed you on the ground, you looked at the bike with electric blue wheels.  
"I couldn't help but going back for it" He muttered as he got on and pointed to the back.  
You glared at him before you heard men coming, you quickly jumped on the seat and wrapped your arms around Clint as he sped off, you hugged Clint for dear life as you made your way back to the tower, it was dark outside when your arrived, you were so tired to could barely get off the bike.  
"Come on you" Clint sighed as he scooped you up in his arms as you rested your head against his chest listening to his heartbeat as your drifted off to sleep.

"Huh?" You muttered as you felt something around your waist, you froze as you felt breath on your neck.  
"ee....." You mumbled as you turned your head slightly to see Clint hugging you topless.  
"Wait!" You yelped inside your head seeing your were wearing your black vest, "He better have only taken my jacket off" You murmured as you layed the blanket back down.  
"Don't worry I didn't touch you" Clint muttered making you jumped, "Ah sorry" as he quickly removed his arm from around your waist, Clint rolled back onto his back his arms under his head leaving you facing the wall, you rolled over to see Clint was asleep again, you noticed a trickle of blood coming from your chest.  
"Ow!" Clint yelped as you sealed the cut by heating the skin.  
"I didn't meant to wake you, sorry" You muttered as you looked down.  
"Can you not sleep?" He asked propping himself up on his elbows.  
"Not really" You yawned as he raised an eyebrow.  
"Is because I'm here?" Clint asked as you shook your head.  
"I've just never slept next to someone, I feel as if your going to hurt me when I'm not looking" You said looking down at Clint sighed, you let out a murmur as Clint pulled your head onto his chest as he brushed his fingers through your hair.  
"I won't hurt you ok" Clint muttered as you wrapped your arm around him and shut your eyes, "I trust you, so you should trust me"  
"I trust you .... a little" You smirked into his chest as he laughed slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like, be updating soon, leave ur opinions below :))


	3. Fire Vs Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to confront your past

"How could you" A voice muttered.  
"What...."  
"How could you leave me!" It screamed, "You left me (f/n)!"  
"Who are you...what do you want!" You yelled in the black room, freezing as Dan walked towards you.  
"You left me" He muttered as he scooped the necklace in his hands as you watched.  
"I coming back...just wait-"  
"Wait!" Dan yelled as his hand gripped the necklace tightly, "You trying waiting!" He screamed as he slammed the necklace down the chain snapping as you fell to the ground and looked up at him.  
"They're cutting me up, stealing my blood and you want me to wait!" He glared as he towered above you.  
"Dan...I'm trying my best...I"  
"I wish I killed you" He glared your whole body tensing as you felt water running and wrapping around your neck, "So fragile" He muttered as the water lifted you to the air.  
"Dan..." You hissed out gasping for air.  
"I'll be waiting" He smirked, as the water gripped tighter.

"Wake up!" Clint yelled as he shuck your body.  
"Dan!" You screamed as you sat up looking at Clint who was in a panicked state, you slowly looked around the room as varies things were burning slowly, and then turned to Clint who was now holding his hand.  
"I hurt you...didn't I?" You muttered as Clint shook his head, "I'll leave"  
"You need a shower first, you're drenched in sweat" Clint said as he got up and started to look for a towel.  
"I'm fine without" You sighed as you got up and walked towards a door, mentally sighing as you had walked into the bathroom by mistake.  
"I know you have fire powers, but you sure you're alright without a towel" He laughed slightly as you hit the door with your fist.  
"Just go!" You snapped as you turned the shower on and threw off your clothes, you watched the water run down the drain, taking a deep breath in before you got into the shower, you let it run down you body as you washed your hair, you watched as the glass walls steamed up.  
"I wish I killed you" A voice said, you screamed as you grabbed your neck, "Stop, please!" You yelled as the water started to burn off your skin.  
"(f/n)!, hey you ok in there!?" Clint yelled as he banged on the door.  
"Don't touch me" You muttered as more water pounded on your skin.  
"It will be over soon, sorry for making you wait" A voice muttered, you let out a scream then froze as the door burst open and Clint ran in, turning the shower off.  
"Hey, it's ok" Clint muttered as he hugged you, you stood frozen in place as Clint muttered soothing words.  
"You alright now?" Clint asked as he pulled away looking at you, then instantly went red and looked up.  
"Here" He muttered as he fumbled around on the side and threw you a towel, you took it blushing as you wrapped it around yourself.  
"Thanks..." You murmured as walked past Clint and out the bathroom, you walked over to a small cupboard and pulled it open.  
"I don't think they'll fit you" Clint sighed as he leant against the door frame, "Also if you don't mind me asking, why were you screaming in the shower?"  
You sighed deeply as you turned to Clint who raised an eyebrow, "I need to go, I'm not sure if I will come back" You said to him as he walked towards you placing one hand on your shoulder as you looked him in the eyes.  
"You're stuck with me (f/n)," He smiled, your felt yourself blush as you looked at him it gave you a weird feeling in your gut, "After all I've been assigned to be your partner" He laughed.  
"Oh..." You muttered out loud the feeling vanishing, "I don't need you" You said coldly as you walked out the room, you sighed as Tony strolled towards you looking your body up and down.  
"Well hello" He smirked as he stood in front of you, "You look like you need something, something that I can help with" He raised his eyebrow as you stood glaring at him.  
"Gheez, I mean clothes, Natasha left you some in my room cause you were asleep with Bird Brain" Tony shrugged his shoulders as he walked off gesturing for you to follow. You did and soon came to a large room, so much bigger than Clints.  
"Here" Tony shouted as he threw a top and black jeans at you, "Bathrooms there if you want to get changed our you could get changed here-"  
You slammed the bathroom door before he could finish and threw the clothes on drying your hair gently with fire.  
"Tony" You sighed as you walked out the room, "I need some help"  
"Oh?, with what?" He asked as he looked up from his tablet.  
"I need keys to a bike" You said standing in front of him.  
"Where are you going?" He said staring at you, "You're not running off are you, because Clint wouldn't like tha-"  
"Fuck Clint!, what does he care about me, he only cares for Nat!" You snapped then froze as you looked at a rather alarmed Tony, who brushed out a small speck of fire on his arm.  
"Ok...so don't bring up Clint" Tony muttered as he stood up, "But in all seriousness I can't let you off this property unless you give me your exact coordinates before hand"  
"I won't give you them" You glared at Tony who sighed.  
"Look you don't get it, you can't leave" Tony smiled half sighing, "Fury's orders"  
"I'm leaving" You turned and headed for the door which slammed and locked.  
"I can't let you do that" Tony said as he stood behind you, "You see if you blow up something or kill people it will be SHIELD and our fault"  
"I quit then" You muttered as Tony muttered something, "If you have something to say, say it to me!" You snapped turning around and freezing seeing Ironman stood holding a taser.  
"Don't make me do this" He said through the suit as he pressed the taser against your skin as you stared at the suit, "Please, just don't"  
"I....won't" You muttered looking down as Tony moved the taser away, you quickly ducked slamming your leg into his hand the taser smashing to the floor, "I won't explain my self to you!" You screamed as you placed your hand over his arc reactor and let out a burst off heat and Tony hissed inside the suit before hitting your away.  
"You're not getting out the doors locked!, so why are you fighting!" Tony yelled as he fired blasts off which your dodged.  
"Oh there's one way I can go" You smirked as you dodged slowly making your way towards the windows.  
"(f/n)!" Tony shouted as you smashed the window and fell out, "Hold on!" Tony called as he jumped out after you.  
"Get away!" You screamed as you placed your hands over you heart, "I need to concentrate"  
Tony was about to grab you when your feet and hands burst into flames, "Get lost!" You yelled smashing your foot into his suit with so much force he smashed back into the tower.  
"Shit, shit, shit" You muttered as you noticed how close to the floor you were, "DAMN IT!" You screamed as you lit your whole body on fire melting the ground at impact.  
"That could have gone better" You coughed as you stumbled up from the hardened rubble, you looked up seeing Ironman flying towards you and heard the alarms in the tower.  
"Burn" You muttered as you held your hand up to Tony, and slowly clenched it into a first as the suit slowly began to drip, as it smashed into the ground and Tony scrambled out panting for air.  
"This is mine now" You snapped kicking a man off a bike who had stopped to see what was happening, you revved the engine and set off down the road, as police vans sped past you. You kept driving, always looking in the mirror to check if anyone was following you, your vision began to go as you drove on, "I used up too much" You muttered as you pulled over down a street and got off the bike, wandering off down a small lane until you reached a park, you headed for the corner under a tree and leant your back against it. "Just...a little...nap" You yawned as you fell asleep.

"Oh crap" You muttered as you opened your eyes to see it was getting dark, you scrambled to your feet and ran back to the bike jumping on, as you sped off, "I'm amazed they that haven't-", you slowed the bike down as you noticed the massive road block that SHIELD had set up. You glared at the men who pointing their guns at you, as Fury walked towards you slowly.  
"Miss (f/n), could you please step off the bike, we only want to talk-"  
You revved the bike and sped towards Nick who stood his ground, you kept on course before a guard shoved him out the way, "Nice try" You muttered as you sped past.  
"Move it men!" Fury yelled as you formed a shield of fire in front of the bike, burning through the cars as men cried and explosions went off.  
"You know, you didn't need to do that!" Clint yelled from behind you, you looked in the mirror to see Clint holding his bow and Natasha drove on the bike.  
"Just leave me alone!" You yelled as you threw a ball of fire behind, Natasha smoothly dodged it.  
"I can't do that!" He shouted as he loaded his bow, "Just stop already, I care about you!" He yelled as you shook your head and sped up.  
"That won't work!" You screamed as you threw you hand down beside you a wall of fire forming behind you, as you heard the bike brake, you slowed down turning around.  
"Let me go Nat, I've got to save her!" You heard Clint shout before a scream came from behind you as you saw Clint trying to climb through the fire, you turned back to the road and kept going onwards, "I'm nearly there" You muttered as you felt your eyes welling up, "Damn it" You muttered as you shook your head franticly, "He means nothing, we have to save Dan"  
A few minutes later your turned up to your old base as the guards looked at you, you shot a glare at them as they stood up straight and saluted as you walked into the main building and towards Dan's room.  
"Dan!" You shouted as you ran in, and froze in place as you looked around seeing a large lab as Dan was strapped to the table while someone stood next to him, your whole body trembled as a man looked up as he placed a large needle on the side full of blood.  
"Ah, so you have returned Ignis" He smirked, "You might not remember me-"  
"You're the bastard that did this to me!" You screamed at him holding a fireball in your hand, "Die!" You yelled as you threw it at him it vanished and all that was left was droplets of water on the floor.  
"Sorry Doc" Dan muttered as the doctor smiled undoing the straps, "She never listens"  
"What are you doing!?" You shouted at Dan as he stood up, you noticed the cuts all over his body, "Dan...he's hurt you stop trying to protect him-"  
"You hurt me" He glared as he pointed to the large bullet hole in his head, "Remember, you did this!"  
"I-"  
"You shot me!" He yelled as he stormed towards you, sending your boy flying against the wall as he kicked your stomach.  
"I didn't shoot you!" You cried holding your stomach as you looked up seeing Dan towering over you.  
"Don't lie!" He yelled as he kicked you in the head smashing your body against the floor.  
"Don't kill her Daniel" The doctor shouted as he grabbed Dan by the shoulder, "We must first make her pay for what she did"  
"Yeh," Dan smirked as he grabbed you by the hair pulling you to your feet, "We gonna make you scream bitch"  
"Dan...please" You cried noticing his eyes where a sharp blue rather than a green, "Let me go!" You yelled lighting his hand on fire as he hissed pulling away.  
"Let Dan go" You glared at the doctor as you caught Dan's fist, "I won't fight you!" You yelled lighting your hand on fire as he surrounded both of yours with water, you began to make the water boil as Dan screamed and jumped away.  
"Now!" Dan shouted, as you turned only to be met by a large electric pulse as you body fell to the floor, "Don't worry, we won't hurt you...yet" He laughed before grabbing you by the collar and dragging you off, you body too limp to do a thing. 

The next thing you new you had been thrown into a large container with a muzzle over your mouth, god it was so dark you couldn't see a thing, suddenly the lights came on and you screamed seeing bodies floating in tubes with some form of liquid with tubes coming out their back.  
"With your blood, I can help them, right now their in so much pain" The doctor sighed as he stood in front of you, "All I need is your body, your blood" He licked his lips which sent a shiver up your spine, "You see that Daniel boy, his blood isn't enough, but I can tell that you won't give it up easily, so that's why he's going to kill you" He laughed as you let out slammed your hand on the glass trying to melt it.  
"How dumb do you think we are?, it's fire proof my pretty, now go to sleep" He smirked as gas started to fill the container, you tried to block the whole off but it was too late, you blacked out...

"Shit" You hissed as you opened yours eyes as you were strapped to the table.  
"She's awake get the mask-"  
You burnt the restains off and jumped to your feet wobbling around before you got your balance to see you were in the lab, surrounded by people behind glass.  
"Daniel, you know what to do" The doctor muttered as he walked out, you looked at Dan who was walking towards you.  
"Please, Dan-"  
"Save it bitch!" He snapped making your body tense, "Just die!" He yelled as water came up from the floor below you quickly jumped to the side.  
You instantly boiled the water creating a fog as you ran off and hid under a table as Dan called your name.  
"(f/n)!" A voice yelled, you slowly looked over the counter to see Clint stood panting, as the other avengers ran in behind him.  
"Run!" You screamed to him, "Argh!" You yelped as Dan smashed water into your side sending you flying against the glass.  
"Hold on!" Clint yelled as he ran towards you, you watched as guards started to rain down on the them, blood seeping through is shirt as Steve pushed him to the side.  
"Clint..." You whimpered before screaming as Dan wrapped water around your stomach and squeezed it tightly.  
"Cut it out!" You screamed burning the water off your stomach and scrambling to your feet.  
"Dan you have to snap out of it!" You screamed at him before turning your attention to Clint who was fighting away men.  
"Eyes on me!" He yelled, you whole body freezing up as water wrapped around your neck, "I'm going to kill you!" He laughed as you flailed as he tighten the water.  
"I won't let you" You hissed this only made the water tighter, "I won't let you!" You screamed the water instantly evaporating your skin, you landed on the ground and ran towards Dan punching him, his body turning to water on contact.  
"You can't land a hit!" He laughed as he threw a blade off water at you cutting your skin causing you to skid back.  
"Die!" He yelled as held a knife in his hand.  
"Sorry" You muttered as you ducked under his attack slamming your fist into his shoulder.  
"Sorry, you can't even-"  
Dan froze as his arm fell to the floor and you jumped back, as he screamed in pain, "How!?" He screamed as he clung onto the wound.  
"I evaporated the joint" You panted as you held your hand which was still burning.  
"Let me cool that for you!" He yelled as he wrapped it in water, you expected it to tighten but you froze looking at Dan, one eye was green.  
"Dan...?" You questioned before a knife flew into your shoulder.  
"(f/n)!" Clint screamed as you pulled the knife out and looked at Clint who was trying to smash the glass, "Kill him!"  
"I..can't" You muttered looking at Dan who laughed, as he spun another knife in his hand, "I won't kill him!"  
"I'll kill you!" He yelled, you both froze as an arrow went through his stomach, he fell to the floor as you turned to Clint who had smashed a tiny hole through the glass, you nodded to Clint as you ran over to Dan who was touching the arrow in his stomach.  
"Dan!" You yelled both his eyes green now.  
"I can feel it coming back, just kill me" Dan pleaded as he grabbed his wrist with his hand, "I don't want to hurt you!"  
"I won't kill you!" You cried as you hung your head the necklace falling out from under your top as you cried.  
"I loved you (f/n)" Dan smiled your breath hitched as he grabbed the back of your head and pulled you into a kiss.  
You pulled away and looked at Dan who was smiling.  
"I'm not the only one" Dan muttered as he noticed Clint who looked in pain as he looked at the ground, "(f/n), please, for me"  
"I won't" You muttered.  
"Move on!" Dan yelled his eyes turning blue as he ripped the necklace off your neck, "I will always love you, but I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!" Dan screamed as he held his head, a manic laugh came from him as he smashed his fist into your face sending you flying.  
"I...I-" You muttered as you touched your neck turning to see Clint fighting off men, "I loved you too Dan"  
You spread your feet apart as Dan shouted insults at you, "I'll follow your last wish" You lit your fists on fire as Dan ran towards you, "I'll kill you quickly!" You shouted as you jumped over Dan kicking him in the back sending his flying against the glass getting Clint's attention.  
"Don't hesitate, finish his wish!" Clint yelled before being hit in the stomach.  
"Hey Dan!" You snapped as he stood up, "You can rest easy now" You smiled as you grabbed his head lighting your fist on fire and quickly squeezing it, Dan's body fell to the floor.  
"It's open!" Tony shouted as he pulled away from the control panel.  
"Dan...I-"  
"You're safe now" Clint muttered as he walked in, he froze as you hugged him.  
"Clint, I...I" You cried into his shoulder as he brushed his hand through your hair, "Shit" You heard him hiss, you pulled away seeing a large pool off blood on his stomach.  
"You're hurt!" You said alarmed as Clint fell onto one knee, "Steve, Tony, anyone!" You screamed as Steve ran in seeing Clint who was now laying on the floor.  
"We can't move him, we need to treat him here!" Steve shouted to Tony who nodded, "I'll get Bruce to come and-" They both froze as you threw Clint's shirt up and placed your hand over the wound.  
"Clint, you have to stay with me!" You shouted as you began to burn Clint's blood forming a scab as he screamed, "I've stopped the bleeding but he's still damaged inside, you need to get help now!" You ordered to Tony who flew out and soon came back in with a stretcher.  
"Last time I used one of this was in the war" Steve laughed slightly as he placed Clint on it gently as him and Tony picked it up.  
"(f/n)..." Clint panted you looked down to him as he smiled, "Don't go anywhere" He laughed as he was carried out, you watched as he vanished out of sight and looked at the bodies around you, you walked over to Dan.  
"I'll move on" You smiled as you got the necklace off the floor and melted the jewel into a heart, "For you Dan," You smiled as you placed it on his body and Natasha ran in.  
"You ok?" She asked panting slightly, as she walked over to see Dan's body.  
"I'm going to burn it, I don't want SHIELD getting their hands on his blood" You turned to her.  
"I understand," She nodded "I'm going to inform them about this base so they can shut it down, but I personally will make sure none of Dan's blood or data is kept, you have my word" Natasha said seriously as she held out her hand.  
"Thank you" You smiled as you shook her hand.  
"I'll leave you too it, come out when your done" Natasha said as she walked out.  
You nodded as you crouched down next to Dan's body and placed your hand on him and released a pulse of fire as you stood up keeping a beam on his body as it slowly burnt to ashes.  
"Rest in peace my friend, and don't come back this time" You muttered as you walked out the room, burning the other bodies as you walked past.

"Where's Clint?" You asked as you walked outside and towards Steve.  
"He's back at the tower, Tony took him" Steve answered as you nodded and walked off towards the bike.  
"I'm coming Clint" You muttered as you skidded the bike around and sped off down the road weaving in and out of traffic, you soon reached the tower and got of the bike.  
"Where's Barton?" You glared at Nick.  
"Oh the woman who nearly ran me over expects answers!?" Nick laughed at you as you stood glaring at him emotionless.  
"Are you going to tell me?, or do I need to use force?" You said coldly as Nick held up his hands.  
"I've seen enough blood for today, he's in the lab with Bruce and Tony"  
"That idiot Tony's treating him!" You yelled at Nick who laughed slightly.  
"No Bruce and another doctor are treating him, Tony's there incase...you know"  
You nodded as you walked past and into the lift, tapping your foot impatiently as it went up, you walked out the lift to see Clint lay on a table as Tony stood outside the lab door.  
"Can you wait till their done, their doing their best don't worry" Tony smiled as you sighed sitting on the floor resting your back against the wall.  
"Sorry..." You muttered as Tony raised and eyebrow, and looked like he was bracing himself.  
"I'm not going to hurt you!" You snapped pouting as Tony jumped, "I'm honestly sorry for everything"  
"You owe me a suit" He glared down at you, as you smirked standing up.  
"I could try and give you a fire one" You smiled as you raised your hands.  
"Wait!" Tony yelped then froze as two fire gloves appeared around his hands.  
"It doesn't hurt does it?" You muttered as you had your eyes closed concentrating.  
"No...but stop" He muttered as you dismissed the flames, opening your eyes and panting slightly.  
"I was joking, that wasn't my best suit, I wouldn't even use that against you, your such an easy opponent " He winked as you laughed.  
You sat against the wall once more as Tony played with the gadgets, you waited about 20 minutes before Bruce and the other doctors walked out.  
"He's fine in fact he wants to go train" Bruce sighed as you stood up smiling, "You can see him now" You nodded and walked past into the room where Clint was laying on a bed.  
"I'm glad you're ok" Clint smiled trying to sit up but you pushed him back down gently, "I'm alright"  
"Please just get some rest" You sighed as you sat on the bed next to him.  
"Are you ok though?, do you need medical attention because-"  
"I'm fine" You smiled to Clint who sighed.  
"Look...Tony told me what you said...I do care about you (f/n)" Clint muttered as he looked at you.  
"I-"  
"I know you don't feel the same, you're just trying to be a team member but I truly care about you"  
"Clint" You said sharply as you glared at him, "I'm not a team member"  
"Oh...wait so you-" He froze as you kissed him on the lips, his arms wrapping around you pulling you closer, you felt his tounge on your lips you smirked as you allowed him entrance, he quickly began exploring your mouth making you moan before pulling away as you panted.  
"I'm you partner," You smirked looking down at Clint who had an eyebrow raised, "And beside" You said as you jumped off the bed and headed for the door, turning to face him once more, "You're stuck with me" You winked as you walked out and met Tony looked at you with a smile on his face.  
"If you say anything, I will burn your hair to a crisp" You glared as he nodded and let you past, you went up to your floor and grabbed a glass of water and drank it.  
"So you....ok?" Steve asked awkwardly as he drank his cup of coffee, "I mean you erm..."  
"It's not the same situation as you and Bucky, Steve" You sighed looking at him, "It was my job to kill him anyway and now he can rest in peace"  
"If you ever need to talk, I'm always here...well when I'm not on missions I am" Steve smiled as you laughed slightly.  
"You are hurt!" Clint snapped as you turned around quickly, "I can see blood seeping through your top!" Clint shouted as he walked over.  
"And what are you doing out of bed-hey!" You snapped as Clint threw you over his shoulder as Steve waved.  
"Put me down!" You yelped as Clint slapped your ass and your growled at him as he laughed.  
"Ok, I'll put you down" He sighed as he dropped you on the bed, and grabbed a box from the side.  
"Seriously Clint I'm fine...ow" You muttered as Clint touched your stomach, he lifted your top slightly revealing a gash that Dan made, "It's not that bad"  
Clint poked it once more as you let out a small hiss, "Yeh because you seem fine" You glared at you as you rolled your eyes.  
You lay still as Clint treated your wound in silence, which was occasionally interrupted when you hissed in pain or let out a small grunt.  
"(f/n)" Clint said as he looked up at you as you looked at him.  
"Clint" You answered back as you sat up, looking Clint in the face.  
"What happened in the lab...did you mean it?" Clint asked serious in his expression.  
"Yes, I owe you so much-"  
"I don't want your pity, or payment for saving you, I want to know if you lo-"  
"I love you Clint" You said staring him the eyes as he trailed off.  
"...are you...sure?" He asked as you rolled your eyes.  
"Why do you not love me?" You asked as Clint placed his hand behind your head and pull you into a kiss before moving to the side.  
"I love you (f/n)" He whispered into your ear sending shivers up your spine.  
"Clint" You growled as his other hand was moving up your top.  
"(f/n)" He growled back as he kept moving his hand, "Something wrong?" He question as he grabbed your breast as a moan escaped your mouth.  
"Hmp" You poked him on his wound as he pulled away and looked at you, "Not when your hurt, don't want to re-open that wound" You winked blushing slightly as he smirked, pushing you down on the bed and straddling your waist.  
"Oh but it would so be worth it" He muttered kissing you, you rolled your eyes as he kissed your deeper, you rolled him over so you were on top.  
"Clint..." You panted as Clint looked up to you, "Go to sleep" You muttered as you jumped off him before he could grab you.  
"Hey, get back here!" He yelled as you ran out the room and down the corridor.  
You heard Clint calling you as you ran into the kitchen and saw Steve sat on the sofa.  
"Steve help!" You yelped, as you jumped over the sofa and stood in front of him.  
"What's wrong?" Steve said alarmed then turned to see Clint standing there.  
"He's trying to make me sleep with him" You yelped making Steve blush while Clint tried to yell an explanation but kept messing up his words, you just stood laughing.  
"Leave the girl alone Clint" Natasha sighed as she walked in, pouring a cup of tea.  
"Leave her alone, she's the one who came onto me!" Clint yelled making you blush.  
"Oh is that true?" Natasha smirked to you as you shook your head.  
"I think I believe (f/n)" Natasha laughed to Clint who shot at glare at Natasha as she walked out, "I'm going on a mission, you can take my room for tonight (f/n)"  
"She's staying with me" Clint commanded as you raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh am I now?" You said arms crossed as Steve made his way out of the room.  
"Yes you are" Clint said as he walked towards you and jumped over the sofa.  
You stood staring at each other, no more than an arms reach away.  
"Make me" You smirked to Clint who raised an eyebrow.  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"It will be"  
Clint quickly leaped forwards making you jump as he wrapped his arms around your waist and throwing you over his shoulder, you lowered your hands and held them just over Clints butt, you smiled as you began to heat them.  
"Oy!" Clint snapped as he pulled you down, you clung onto his body wrapping your legs around his waist.  
"Something wrong?" You asked as you looked Clint in the eyes letting out a small yelp as Clints hand grabbed your butt.  
"I'm just make sure you don't fall" He muttered as he carried on to his room, and you fell off onto his bed, as you glared at him.  
"I'm tired now" Clint yawned.  
"Wow" You laughed slightly.  
"Oh were you expecting something?, I mean I can probably stay-"  
"Night Clint" You muttered as you threw the blanket over you, you bed dipped as you felt Clint lay next to you, his arms slowly wrapping around you and pulling you into him.  
"You're not wearing a shirt?" You muttered as Clint laughed.  
"No, it's uncomfy" He muttered.  
"And is that why your not wearing trousers?" You asked  
"Yeah..." Clint whispered, you broke loose off his grip sitting up.  
"What are you..." Clint blushed as you took your jeans off and threw them to the side.  
"It's uncomfy, in fact can I borrow one of your tops?, this is kinda mucky" He asked as Clint sighed getting up and grabbed a top and throwing it at you, you took your top off as Clint stared at you, you quickly put his on as Clint coughed.  
"Something wrong?" You questioned a smirk on your face.  
"You're such a tease" He muttered as he crawled back into bed, you shuffled back against him as he placed his arm around you.  
"I love you" He muttered into your ear.  
"I love you too" You whispered back, as he kissed you on the back of the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u guys liked leave your opinions below 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like, wrote this last night so sorry if the grammar isn't amazing, be updating soon if you want


End file.
